A New Awakening
by MoonPrincessKikia
Summary: Only 17 years has past since Saya went into her 30 year sleep, but suddenly she has woken up early for some unknown reason. She is now fully awake and hears that her cousin,has as well woken up and is now after Saya to kill her. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Only seventeen years has past since Saya went into her 30 year sleep, but suddenly she has woken up early for some unknown reason. She is now fully awake and hears that her _cousin_, Komikimora has as well woken up and is now after Saya to kill her. What will Saya, Haji, Kai, and the others do? Can Saya's blood kill Komikimora? Read to find out

All the characters except for a few belong to the owner of Blood+ I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+... (Sadly - -) But some of the Characters that are not in the Anime belong to me

Also PLEASE NO FLAMES…I have a sensitive heart and I know you wouldn't want to be the blame when you break it but if you would like to help me, I would appreciate it just put it in a nice way that won't seem offensive kaykay well hope you enjoy

Japanese translation:

Kinomi: Berry

Hikari: Light

NOW…on with the story…ENJOY

------------

A New Awaking

Chapter One:

A rather large cocoon laid flat on the floor surrounded by red roses. A young man who looked like he was in his 20's sat next to it while playing his cello. The sweet song filled the room, where he and the cocoon were in. Suddenly a man in his 30's walked in the room, that was know as the Otonashi tomb, following him were two 17 year old twin girls; one had long raven black hair that reached her hips and beautiful blue eyes; her name was Kinomi, the other had shorter raven black hair that went to her shoulders and had brown eyes; her name was Hikari.

"Uncle Haji, every time we come by to visit you two, you're always playing that cello" Kinomi smiled walking to the cocoon and placed her hand on it, "good afternoon auntie Saya"

"Yeah, it's beautiful and all but how bout' trying a new interment, like a guitar" Hikari smiled doing the same as her sister.

"This song was your aunt's favorite, and every time I play it, it reminds me of her" Haji spoke gazing at Saya's cocoon.

"Well you can play the same song on the guitar it the same" Hikari explained.

"But I don't know how to play a _guitar_"

"Don't worry I play one and I'll help you out" Hikari smiled.

"What you play is an _electric_ guitar, all that thing does is make unwanted noise, Uncle Haji would like the regular guitar much better, which I know how to play." Kinomi explained.

"You're so stuck-up and also want people we both know for yourself, let me teach Uncle Haji!"

"No, you're just going to turn him into those weird rock people you like so much!" 

"No I won't and they're not weird they're awesome musicians."

"They're weird" Kinomi repeated, turning around from Hikari's gaze.

"Why you…" Hikari growled under her breath.

"Okay girls that enough, what Uncle Haji wants to play is up to him, just keep it down, your aunt is sleeping" Kai explained.

"We're sorry uncle Kai" the twins apologized in unison.

"Okay, now come on lets head outside were we can eat this picnic I made for us" Kai said as he walked out the tomb.

"Come on Uncle Haji, join us" Kinomi smiled, walking out the tomb with Hikari following.

"Yep, come and join in, the food uncle Kai makes is awesome, but between you and me, Uncle Lewis's food is much better" Hikari chuckled.

"I heard that!" Kai yelled from out the tomb. Hikari just continued to laugh.

"So are you gonna come Uncle Haji?"

"Sorry, but I want to stay with Saya" Haji spoke in an almost whisper, Hikari just sighed, then looked at her uncle.

"Okay then, when you want to come out to eat with us, we'll be under the tree like always, okay" Hikari smiled.

"Alright"

A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes ran though a long hall way to an office where his boss was at. Running thought the doors he walked up to the desk.

"What is it" the man asked.

"Katsueki, it's the cocoon, its opening, our queen is waking up!" the assistant said gasping for breath.

"What, why didn't you tell me sooner, Yakuma" Katsueki stood from his chair and ran out his office to where the cocoon was kept.

"I ran as fast as I could" Yakuma explained still gasping for air.

Katsueki ran thought the halls to the room where the cocoon was in, he unlocked the door and walked in. Suddenly the young women, who could past as 17 ripped the cocoon open and stepped out. Her head was bent forward, her long raven hair covering her eyes as she continued out the cocoon.

"My Lady" Katsueki bowed, "I have good news for you"

"Tell" the women spoke lifting her head, looking at the black haired man; she was undressed with only her long hair covering her chest area.

"Diva has been killed, but Saya still lives."

"Really?"

"Yes, my Lady"

"Hmm…now that cousin Diva is dead, it's finally my turn to _play_ with cousin Saya" the lady chuckled as her once green eyes turned into pure black ones. Katsueki just smirked at his queen.

Hope you like it so far byee


	2. Chapter 2

A New Awakening

Japanese's Translation: 

Onigiri: Rice Balls

-----------------

Chapter 2:

As the Otonashi family continued their picnic outside Saya's tomb, something unexpected happened; the Cocoon Saya was in begun to rip open. Haji immediately stopped playing his cello and gazed, wide eyed at the cocoon.

Suddenly Saya popped out of the cocoon. She stared at Haji. She was bare with only her long Raven black hair covering her chest area.

"Haji?" she spoke.

"Saya"

"Haji has thirty years past already?" she asked.

"No, it's only been seventeen." Haji bowed his head, looking at the ground away from Saya gaze.

"Seventeen? But how?" Saya stared at her hands, then back at Haji.

"Uncle Haji! Would you like some Onigiri?" Kinomi looked up at her uncle then suddenly saw a nude Saya, "Huh? Who are you?" she asked Saya.

Saya remained silent just gazing at Kinomi, how she resembled Riku, her younger non-blood brother that was raped and killed by her younger sister Diva. Diva! How Saya hated her, but yet in away loved her.

But, Saya would never forgive Diva for all the pain she brought on her. Saya could still feel the wound in her stomach the night she killed Diva in the Opera House in New York City, America. She could still feel the heat from the fire the day she unlocked Diva out of the tower; the day Haji became her Chevalier; the day her father-like figure Joel Goldschmidt died in the hands of her younger sister.

Saya continued to stare at Kinomi; she resembled Riku but yet, looked more like her mother, Diva.

"Diva…" Saya growled under her breath as she bowed her head covering her eyes with her long bangs.

"Diva? You mean my mother, she died years ago." Kinomi explained, slowly walking backward out of the tomb.

Saya shot her head upwards, growling and staring at Kinomi with her now, Crimson color eyes, filled with not only anger, but sorrow. She then charged at her, her mouth thirsting for blood.

"Wait, I told you already I'm not Diva, Help Uncle Kai, Hikari!!" Kinomi ran out the tomb to her uncle and twin sister that were sitting under a near by tree; Saya following.

"Saya!" Haji called out and followed as well.

Fully outside Saya's blood-red eyes searched for Kinomi.

"Uncle Kai, that girl thinks I'm Diva and wants to kill me!" Kinomi cried hiding behind her uncle as Saya slowly approached them.

"Saya?" Kai called out in an almost whisper; but she couldn't hear them; she continued to slowly approached the group, making a low growl under her breath, going after Kinomi.

"Saya, it's me, Kai. Don't you remember me?" Kai called out again, with a small smile to finally see his sister again.

"She cannot hear you" Haji said, walking up to Saya. "Her hearing has been blocked out with only the intention of killing Kinomi, who resemble Diva."

"But I don't want to die! Auntie Saya, please wake up!" Kinomi cried, loudly.

"Huh?" Saya said in her normal voice, she eyes slowly became heavy. She suddenly felt light on her feet and fell backwards. Haji immediately caught her.

"Haji?" Saya placed her hand softly on Haji's face. Haji made a small smile and placed his hand gently over her. Haji helped Saya on her feet and hugged her.

"Haji…" Saya whispered in his ear, he just nodded. Saya slowly removed Haji's shirt collar from around his neck and dug her fangs into his flesh, drinking his blood. Both Kinomi and Hikari we disgusted.

"Ahh, bla, gross…I just ate, damn it!" Hikari said resisting not to throw-up.

"She has to do it, it's the only way to keep her demon self in check" Kai explained.

"Oh…" Kinomi said staring at Saya and Haji.

"You think I care! It's still gross. I mean do they have to do that right in front of us?!" Hikari said.

"Hikari, Shut up, we drink blood too you know."

"Yeah, but not from people's _necks_!!"

"Quit it both of you, I'm gonna call David." Kai said, dialing David's number on his cell phone.

---------------------------

(At Red Shields headquarters)

David heard his cell phone ringing from his office and walked to his desk to answer it.

"Hello…What! Saya has awakened…How...Ahh alright I'll inform Joel immediately! Just take her to your house and I'll send Julia over right away to look at her…alright bye…" David hung up his phone and immediately ran to Joel's office.

---------------------------

(Back to Saya and the others)

Kai hung up his phone and looked at Saya.

"David is sending Julia over to check up on her, so let's bring her home." Kai explained, looking straight at Haji, who nodded. Once Saya was done drinking Haji's blood they covered her with Haji's jacket and began to head back to Kai's house.

---------------------------

On their way to Kai's house, Saya sat in the back with Haji and Hikari.

"I don't get why Kinomi always gets to sit in the front, I never get a chance only when I get back from band practice at school" Hikari yelled.

"It's because I'm special and you're not so can it!" Kinomi yelled from the front seat.

"Why I otta'…" Hikari growled slowly crawling to the front of the car but was stop by Kai's voice.

"Will both of you stop!" he yelled, "It's like every time you two are together, you do nothing but fight" Hikari crawled back to the way back of the car and pouted, while Saya made a small giggled.

"So these are my nieces all grown up" she smiled.

"Well one of us at least, Hikari still acts like a baby all the time" Kinomi smiled.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Hikari yelled back.

"What the hell did I just say?! Both of you stop before you're both grounded!"

"Okay uncle Kai" Kinomi and Hikari said in unison.

"I can't afford to get grounded; I have a concert tonight at my school" Hikari explained.

"Really, what do you play?" Saya asked looking back at Hikari.

"Bass guitar!" she answered with a cheerful smile.

"More like noise" Kinomi mumbled under her breath.

"Kinomi…" Kai said.

"That's cool I'll come by tonight and watch you play" Saya returned the smile.

"Really!? Thanks Auntie"

"You're Welcome" the two smiled at each other until Kai pulled the car over to a Restaurant/House.

"We're Home guys" Kai smiled getting out of the car, while the others did the same.

"Home…" Saya whispered to herself until suddenly she felt something was wrong.

'_What's this I sense?_' she thought looking around.

"What's wrong?" Haji asked walking up to her.

"Oh it's nothing, I just feel like something's wrong, oh well" Saya just smiled and ran inside to search for a change of clothes.

---------------------------

"My Lady, Saya has finally awakened." Katsueki bowed to his queen, who sat in a tree at the garden in the back of Katsueki's Mansion.

"Very good, send my babies to her" she smiled, staring at the full moon above her in the pure dark midnight sky. Katsueki bowed and began the preparations for his queen's _babies_.

---------------------------

Well hope you like it, I'll update soon buh-bye for now waves

(A/N: umm…does anyone know the name of the restaurant that Kai now owns…I forgot TTTT and I looked around the internet back they wont tell me anything, so it you know it please tell me so I can change the mistakes and put it in future chappies thanks)


	3. Chapter 3

A New Awakening

Chapter 3:

Nightfall came slowly for Hikari, she gazed at the school's clock many times waiting for seven a clock pm. She tapped on the desk in the band room, franticly.

"Hikari, please stop that tapping, it's bugging the hell out of me!" one of her band members, Kyline yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous, and seven is taking forever to come!" Hikari whined.

"Will you stop being a baby, it's only six a clock, you have one more hour" Sai, another member of Hikari's band, said.

"But Sai, this is our first concert, who knows what will happen. What if they make fun of us? What if they throw fruit at us? What if…" Hikari stopped once Sai flick her on the head.

"Kari' just relax okay? We'll do fine" He smiled at Hikari. He was like a brother to her; they were always together no matter what. Hikari stared at his bright ice cold blue eyes, then up to his oddly colored hair, and then nodded with a bright smile.

Sai's hair was mainly full raven color black, but his bang that covered his left eye was a blue color. Hikari was exactly the same, it's just her bang was pink and it covered her right eye.

"How is it that Sai can calm you down so fast?" Kyline asked; her hair style and color was completely different between Sai and Hikari's. Her hair color was blond and the same length as Hikari, to the mid-back; she had her hair in two high-ponytails; traveling down them; starting from her roots; were three different streak colors: Pink, Blue, and Green. Kyline's bangs were also long like Sai's and Hikari's; and it covered her left silver-blue eye.

We already knew that Hikari plays bass guitar, but for Sai, he played lead guitar and sang; so did Kyline; who played the drums and as well as Hikari.

-----------------------------------------------

Finally, after three hours of waiting, seven a clock came at last. Hikari band was up next to play for the school's talent show; but for Hikari, herself, it was like a concert for the band.

Hikari and the other's walked on stage, carrying their interments; except for Kyline, who just carried drum sticks, because her drum set was already on stage. In front of the biggest drum or bass drum was the band's name, "Dark Angels."

All three got into positions on the stage; Sai in the front, Hikari in the right corner, and Kyline in the back. Adjusting the microphone to reach his height, Sai spoke into it.

"Hello, Koza High School!" the crowd of students cheered. The talent took place outside the school this year, the new principle decided to have the talent show under the stars, thank goodness it really was a clear night. In the audience, Hikari noticed her family cheering her on; she smiled at them, and then turned to Sai. He nodded and she began to play her guitar, starting the song.

"This song is called Whisper, and Hikari here, will be doing all the sing why Kyline and I, are the background singers, enjoy"

And the song began:

Hikari:

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away…

[Chorus

Hikari: Don't turn away

Kyline and Sai (K&S): (Don't give in to the pain)  
Hikari: Don't try to hide  
(K&S): (Though they're screaming your name)  
Hikari: Don't close your eyes  
(K&S): (God knows what lies behind them)  
Hikari: Don't turn out the light  
(K&S): (Never sleep never die)

Hikari:

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away…

[Chorus

Hikari and Kyline:

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end…

(Sai's and Kyline's Guitar and drum solo)

[Chorus

End of song

----------------------------------------

Once the song ended everything was silent.

"I knew it" Hikari whispered, trying not to cry when suddenly the audience began to applause loudly and cheer in amazement; yelling, 'amazing' or 'that was awesome'

It continued for a minute or two while Sai and the others bowed.

"We did it Sai!" Hikari laughed in happiness, looking at Sai. But he ignored her; he was staring at something beyond the crowd.

"Sai, what is it?" she asked, he lifted his arm and pointed past the cheering crowd to a dark large figure with bright yellow eyes.

"Wh…what is that thing" Hikari asked in fear.

---------------------------------------------

EDIT BIG EDIT: I forgot to mention that the composer of the Song Featured in this Chapter is by Evanescence NOT ME the song is called Whisper….I wanna thank 'Firing Rockets on Dragons' for letting me know about it…so thanks


End file.
